


Of Lists and Galaxies

by coffeeandcream_mei



Series: Of Lists and Galaxies AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Gen, Humor, Kid Sehun, Romance, kid Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: Junmyeon loves her fulltime job as working mother of two energetic sons, even when Tao and Sehun’s latest mission meddles with her life outside of their little family circle.





	Of Lists and Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on truly_minu's prompt for the girlexochange which btw you should all check out, because there never is enough girl!exo and the stories are beautifully written.

Life as a single mother is hard, God knows. Or so Junmyeon would say, if she believed in God, but she does not. Her ex-husband used to say it a lot and she frowns at herself yet another time for all the things in her life and even vocabulary she let him take over. But God surely knows another thing: that man was not the man for her and it only took her 2 years of dating and 8 years of marriage including one year until the divorce was through to realize the full extent of that. To think Junmyeon thinks of herself as a smart woman that can make absolute correct life decisions…

The two good things coming out of those twelve years are also the reason why her life is not as hard but also not as easy every now and then. She believes her upbringing is not half so bad, just there is only so much you can do with two sons that inherited the good part of their father’s mischief. In her boys, Tao who is seven and Sehun who is one year younger, she finds a lot stress relief as well as a source of stress. She loves them dearly how a mother loves her children, including the half eaten, salivated bananas in their toddler times and the scratches and ruined pants in their elementary school times now. Junmyeon knows for sure she will also love them in every school uniform, every suit and every ugly sweater they are going to wear until the last day of her life.

But today, today is too much. Junmyeon had suspected something was up. Sure, she is used to the boys doing “super-secret missions” all the time so she tends to not be too worried and instead is glad they play by themselves without fighting, but this time she had felt it in the pit of her stomach. And ignored it. Now she wishes she didn’t.

“You are going to come into Mr. Wu’s office with me and apologize properly for what you did, have you understood?” Junmyeon schools both Tao and Sehun as they follow her to her office, the oldest with a frown and the youngest with a pout.

“But Mom” Sehun starts for the nth time since Junmyeon had caught them red-handed Friday evening “I still don’t understand what we did wrong.”

Junmyeon sighs heavily and closes her eyes for a moment when Tao pipes up too.

“Right, Mom. It is our duty to take care of you since Dad moved out and we really think you should trust us with this.”

It is a very reverse situation of Mother Knows Best and Junmyeon would laugh at any other time, surely will laugh about it many years from now and tell it as one of the stories her sons will be embarrassed about. She does not feel like laughing now. A part of her brain basks in the protective tone her eldest has taken on, the other part runs through the list of reasons again why they did wrong. 

“You know absolutely well why you did wrong and what you did wrong. I know what you two are doing, trying to talk me into another lecture so I won’t take you to apologize to Mr. Wu.”

“Not true.” Sehun protests and ignores the glare Junmyeon shoots at him.

“Explain again, Mom. Please.” Tao adds because Junmyeon taught them they need to ask politely for things first. A smart boy, he really is.

Junmyeon narrows her sons sitting on two chairs at the side, both in their school uniform and they look absolutely angelic. She knows Baekhyun, her coworker with whom she shares her office room, is smiling broadly behind her monitor. The other public relations employee has a soft spot for her two sons. Junmyeon even suspects her to have passed a few tricks on to Tao and Sehun, because Baekhyun has dropped one story too many about her troublesome high school years as prankster.

“Alright, I’m going to explain it one more time and then I will drag you to Mr. Wu if you don’t follow obediently, are we clear?” Junmyeon gives in and is met with two unison nods. 

“Good…” she starts “listen closely.”

**Wednesday**

“Agent Sehun to Agent Tao. Area is clear. Ready to enter. Over.”

“Agent Tao to Agent Sehun. Understood. Will go first. Over.”

Tao rushes past Sehun into the room and makes another quick check through the enclosed bathroom before lowering his plastic gun. He takes in the writing table, the neatly made bed and a few clothes thrown over a chair by the window. There seems to be nothing suspicious between the books on the shelves above the writing table. Said table however awakens his interest.

“Come forth Agent Sehun, I believe this could be interesting. Help me shift the chair closer. “

“What is it, Agent Tao?” Sehun demands with wide eyes while he pushes the chair to the desk.

“I do not know yet. Perhaps it is sensitive information important to our future. I will retrieve it for closer inspection.” Tao lectures and climbs onto the chair.

Kneeling on the table his eyes fall onto a black letter tray, several documents gathered in it. Tao pulls on his winter gloves before he flips through the papers, many of them unimportant letters with numbers, which Tao classifies as bills and then there is a plastic folder. Gently he pulls it out from underneath all the bills and opens it.

“Agent Sehun” he says as he stares on the front page “I have found a list.”

“A list, Agent Tao?” Sehun repeats astonished and wipes his head around at the clicking of the front door lock.

“Quick, the suspect is coming back. Take the file and come down.” He whispers and runs into the hallway to distract the returning person. Tao hears him talk animatedly about nothing while he quickly jumps down, pushes the chair back and flings the file into their room. Then he finally joins Sehun.

“You’re back!” He exclaims happily and hugs his mother.

**Thursday**

“There are five men.” Tao states upon closer inspection of the list.

Sehun is lying on his tummy right next to him and hums affirmative. They have gone through the whole file and although they do not understand why it is called ‘Project Beijing’ when only one man on the list has a Chinese sounding name, they are pleased with its content. There is a profile to each man and Tao pulls out a blank sheet to draw up a chart like he learned in class a few days ago.

“Do you believe this will help us with the mission?” Sehun wonders, watching Tao scribbling down five names and several traits.

“I am positive we are close to a milestone in our secret mission.” Tao confirms and leans over to check the list again.

Sehun’s finger drags over the list randomly, stopping at the name Do Kyungsoo.

“We should call this one first.” He suggests and grabs the telephone, but Tao stops him midway.

“First we need to go over our questions again and decide on who asks which.”

“Alright.” Sehun crawls over to their bunk bed and pulls a sticker covered trunk out from under it. Quickly he picks out the list of questions and another piece of paper. Tao nods content as Sehun spreads them next to the evaluation grid.

“Can I read the advantages speech?” Sehun asks with a small pout and Tao hates when Sehun plays cute, because he can never say no then.

“Okay. Which of the questions do you want to ask?”

Sehun points on three different ones and Tao agrees easily. Then he takes the telephone from Sehun’s other side and dials the first number.

**Friday**

“Shenzai Corporation, Mr. Wu speaking?” 

Sehun squirms for a moment before opening his mouth.

“Hello Mr. Wu, this is Sehun and Tao. Do you have time to answer a few questions?”

“What kind of questions? Can you tell me why you called exactly?”

“It is this.” Tao now says. “We are on a secret mission. No one must know until we can prove its success.”

“Oh, now I’m intrigued. Go on.” Mr. Wu admits and Sehun notes down ‘friendly’ on the grid.

“It is called ‘New Star Mission’ and requires finding our Special Agent in Charge an assistant.” Tao explains and pulls their list of questions closer. 

“May I ask who your Special Agent in Charge is?” Mr. Wu continues and Sehun blurts it out before Tao can stop him.

“It’s our Mom. Her name is Kim Junmyeon and she is the very best person you can imagine!”

Tao hits him and Sehun yelps, barely noticing the laugh Mr. Wu lets out.

“Do I understand it right that you are interviewing me for the position as assistant?”

“Correct.” Tao shoots back and narrows the first questions on the list.

“I happen to know your Special Agent in Charge quite well. So why don’t you start telling me why you think your mother needs someone by her side?”

“Well” Sehun begins with a lisp from excitement that he can speak first and forgets the sheet of advantages completely “Mom is very busy during the week. She works a lot and has to do everything on her own since Dad resigned from his position. She gets up earlier than us every day to make the best breakfast in the world and lunch for school. She always cooks dinner for us even when she is tired and always stays home. A year ago she still met friends on the weekends, but now she is just with us and we want her to go out again. Yixing always lets us have coke and potato chips and sings for us, so Mom really does not need to worry about leaving us alone. We think she should work less and do nice things. An assistant would make sure the work is shared and help her relax. “

There is silence for a little while and Tao is almost scared Sehun’s rambling scared him off, but then there is Mr. Wu’s voice again.

“It really sounds like your mother needs an assistant. Don’t you think she should find one by herself though?”

“She is too busy.” Tao says decidedly and eager. “We just help.”

“I see. So, how about those questions? You are asking, right?” Tao’s face lights up and he licks his lips.

“Okay, then I will start. Do you like kids, Mr. Wu?”

“I do. Why the question?”

“Because we are living with Mom and you can’t be her assistant if you don’t like us.”

“That makes sense, Tao. It is Tao, right?”

“Yes.” Tao attests and grins at Sehun. He finds that he quite likes this Mr. Wu.

“Why don’t you tell me about you two then first? I will also work with you two then, so I should know, don’t you think?”

“That’s right.” Sehun says after a moment. “My favorite candy flavor is apples. Tao likes peaches and we both are agents after school. We solve mysterious cases and go on secret missions. One time we wanted to know who eats all the cucumber and found out the rabbit stole it.” He explains seriously, checking for Tao’s approval. Tao nods content and inches closer to the phone.

“Good job.” Mr. Wu congratulates them and Tao takes the pen from Sehun, writing ‘supportive’.

“Do you have more questions for me, Tao?”

“I do!” Tao replies and continues the interview.

When they sort out their results later, Tao comes to the conclusion that Wu Yifan is perfect for the job. His guess has been right, they have reached a milestone.

“He did answer everything truthfully and he wanted to know about us too. I think that is definitely one star already.”

“Absolutely” Sehun agrees “He was very cooperative, unlike that Do Kyungsoo man who thought we called for a prank. Kim Jongin was nice too, but he did not seem very interested in our case.”

“Yes, so only one star for him.” Tao comments with a frown and goes further down the list.

“Kim Jongdae outright laughed at us, no star for him. He was not taking us seriously.”

Sehun rolls onto his back and sighs, watching the stars on their blue ceiling.

“Kim Minseok was too insistent on speaking to Mom immediately.”

“He was taking us seriously tho.” Tao throws in, because Kim Minseok was not that bad either.

“Then give him one star.” Sehun rolls his eyes at Tao’s insistence and kicks his socks off.

“Wu Yifan it is then. He was friendly, he asked about Mom and about us and he promised to be ready for our call when we have decided.” Tao sums up the result of their interviews.

“Should we call him then?”

“No Sehun, I think it is not time yet. We can do it on Monday.”

“You can do what on Monday?” their mother asks in that exact moment.

Tao scrambles to his feet, trying to hide the grid, but of course, as Special Agent in Charge, she is onto them faster than he can turn things around. 

“WHAT DID YOU TWO DO WITH MY PROJECT FOLDER?”

★★★

“…and that is why you two are now going to lift your little butts off these chairs and apologize.”

“But what about the other guys, Mom?” Sehun says with wide eyes.

Junmyeon does not want to tell them, but since he brought the question up she might as well answer it.

“I called them and apologized for you.”

“You did?” Tao mimics Sehun’s action and Junmyeon wishes she could snap a picture of this moment. Her two boys are rarely baffled, but they are right this instant and she wants to make it a memory forever.

“I did, but you still are going to apologize to Mr. Wu. This is not something I will take from you. If you did wrong you have to accept it and deal with the consequences by acting responsibly. Which means in this case that you apologize.”

“But it is uncomfortable.” Sehun whispers and his lisp slips in between the words. He is nervous and that means he understood they acted wrongly. Junmyeon hopes that Tao will understand too, soon, because her son for all that he is soft and warm, can be entirely stubborn. He has that from her and she knows it all too well.

“Okay, let’s go Sehun.” Tao eventually says and Junmyeon is not sure if he just does it because he has to or because he feels it is the right thing. The results are the same: they get taught a lesson both in having to do uncomfortable things and being responsible.

Junmyeon dials Mr. Wu’s extension number on her phone and waits for his reply.

“Wu speaking.”

Her sons’ eyes light up at the dark voice, it is familiar to them after all.

“Mr. Wu this is Ms. Kim, I was wondering if you have a few minutes for my sons and me.”

Junmyeon swears she hears a little chuckle before he answers and she simply wants the ground to swallow her whole. This is as embarrassing to her as it is uncomfortable to Tao and Sehun.

“Sure, I have time. Are they there yet?”

“They are.”

“Then I’ll be waiting in my office.”

“We will be right there.” Junmyeon promises and ends the call before ushering her sons out of their seats and into the hallway. Their small hands are entwined and shaking a little Junmyeon notices as she leads them down a long hallway to Mr. Wu’s office.

He is her supervisor, someone she highly respects and whose work spirit she shares. They have worked on so many projects together and she knows he is nothing but gentle despite his serious attitude to outsiders. Sure, he is one of the few handsome bachelors the office possesses and she really does not want their good work relationship ruined by one of her sons’ secret missions. Junmyeon collects herself as she knocks on his door and pushes her sons in before she enters as well and closes the door behind herself.

Mr. Wu has a slightly intimidating business look on his face and Junmyeon sees her boys’ shoulders slouch a little. Surely he knows why she brought them here and she is thankful that he supports her in this corrective method. 

“Mr. Wu, my boys came here because they have something to say to you.” Junmyeon starts politely and tries not to glare when Tao and Sehun do not immediately follow her introduction.

“Is that so?” Mr. Wu asks and looks at the two who have backed away to Junmyeon’s side.

“I am listening.” He continues a little gentler and Junmyeon softly nudges Tao’s back.

“Mr. Wu…” Tao starts, looking down to his feet when it bursts out of Sehun on Junmyeon’s left side.

“We are really sorry Mr. Wu, we didn’t mean to call and ask so many questions. That was not okay.”

“Yes, we apologize.” Tao says and then Junmyeon witnesses her boys bowing in perfect 90 degrees.

“It is not going to happen again.” Tao further promises as they both straighten again and shyly look at Mr. Wu.

It takes about five seconds before Mr. Wu breaks into a bright smile and beckons them over. Tao and Sehun both step around the big office desk hesitantly. Mr. Wu leans over closer to them.

“I accept your apology. Tao, right?” he asks Junmyeon’s eldest and then turns to the smaller of the two “then you must be Sehun. I remember your voices very well.”

Sehun’s ears flush at that and Junmyeon knows the blush is creeping down his whole chest. Before he can squeak, what he occasionally does when he is uncomfortable, Mr. Wu pulls open a drawer and takes out a bag of candy. Junmyeon notices the bag immediately.

“I remember Tao really liked peach and Sehun liked apple, right?” Mr. Wu inquires from the two and opens the bag, holding it out to them. “Here, take a few.”

Junmyeon wants to scold them for happily grabbing into the ruffling plastic, but she cannot really stop them in front of her own supervisor. It is very sweet of him to remember details of what the boys told him and judging by the grin both spot, they really like him in person. Junmyeon does, however, still really not want to know what exactly the boys asked and told him.

“Thank you.” Tao and Sehun obediently say and there is candy in Sehun’s mouth already. He is a sweet tooth, even if he makes a rather grim face often.

“Can you listen to me for a moment?” Mr. Wu requests after he put the bag away again. The boys nod quickly and Mr. Wu is back to looking a bit more serious, but his tone is still gentle.

“Don’t you two think you should apologize to your mother too?”

Junmyeon looks at him surprised. He really does not need to do this, but she has no chance to communicate that to him with his eyes focused solely on the two boys in front of him.

“This was very uncomfortable to do, right? It is very uncomfortable for your mother too. You told me she works hard every day, from the moment she stands up and makes breakfast for you to the end of the day when she cooks dinner and sends you to bed. She deserves a rest on the weekend.”

“Mom said she called everyone else to apologize.” Tao mumbles and bites down on his lower lip.

This time Mr. Wu spares her a glance. There is something resembling respect in his eyes. Junmyeon feels more embarrassed, strangely.

“I am sure she really did not want to call her coworkers and apologize to them for you, but she did it anyway, because she loves you a lot and did not want you to carry the burden alone.”

Her sons look down ashamed and this time Junmyeon is sure Tao has understood it too.

“Furthermore you looked into your mother’s things without her permission.” Mr. Wu continues and folds his hands in front of him. “How would you feel if your mother looked into your files with secret missions and could read all operation plans? You would be very angry, right?”

Her boys breathe out a “yes” and turn their heads to look at her. She quickly waves her hands in front of her body.

“I would never look into the plans, I swear.” She promises and now Mr. Wu is laughing, actually laughing. It looks very nice on him Junmyeon finds every time she had the luck to see it.

“But you were angry.” Tao insist and this time she simply nods.

Next thing she has a son attached to each of her legs, mumbled apologies and sad looking children eyes.

“It’s okay.” She assures them, because she does not want them to cry. Tao cries easily when he feels he hurt someone and Sehun is usually quick to follow just because something seems to be wrong and it seems the only appropriate response.

Sometimes Junmyeon worries if her boys are not too sensitive and if people are going to manipulate that for their own use later on. At the same time she really does not want to raise her boys to become men that brush off emotions, be it their own or those of others.

The lasting look Mr. Wu shoots them is amusement, fondness and something akin to adoration. Her boys can be quite cute, Junmyeon knows and understands but she is confused as to why that includes her. He is looking straight at her after all.

Junmyeon is ready to take her sons back to the office and work for another half hour before getting off, but then Mr. Wu dials Baekhyun and asks her to pick the boys up. 

“I’d like to speak to Ms. Kim about something for a moment. Alone.”

Junmyeon runs quickly down the list for the latest Beijing project and hopes she is prepared for whatever he wants to know. Baekhyun raises her eyebrows when she takes the boys with her but says nothing. Junmyeon is convinced that Baekhyun has her under suspicion to be interested in Mr. Wu. A thousand times she has purposefully ignored the hints her coworker dropped, but that does not mean she forgets about them.

Everyone in the office from the receptionist to the private secretaries agrees that Mr. Wu is handsome. Baekhyun is straight as a bow and cares more about their Chief Accountant’s B cups than her own supervisor in his crisp work suits. It does not keep her from also caring a great deal about office gossip and she tries hard to find something at least a bit scandalous about Mr. Wu. That means as much as Baekhyun appreciates Junmyeon, has tried to talk her into visiting gay clubs (“Believe me, you should try it. Women are really enticing.”) and loves her mischievous offspring, she will make the list story infamous in the company. Junmyeon shudders at the thought and focuses back on Mr. Wu.

“So, what do you need me for?” Junmyeon asks as she slides into one of the chairs near the window, careful to not let her skirt ride up. Mr. Wu turns his chair to the side and crosses his legs loosely.

“Dinner would be nice.”

“Dinner.” Junmyeon repeats with a deadpan “A company dinner for our guests from Beijing?”

“No, I actually thought about a private dinner. Just you and me.” Mr. Wu replies and tugs at the sleeves of his white shirt.

“Uhm… how come?” Junmyeon wonders perplex and pushes her skirt down by a few centimeters to distract her fingers somehow. The situation is suddenly a few times odder than before.

“What can I say? Your boys did quite a good advertisement on their mother.” Mr. Wu half-jokes and Junmyeon really _really_ wants earth to swallow her right now, right then.

_They are not getting ice cream for dessert on Sunday._

“Anyway. If you have time Saturday night and like to dine with me, it would be my pleasure to invite you.” Mr. Wu continues and it sounds almost like he is courting her. It briefly reminds her of those gentlemen in Period movies. Junmyeon finds herself feeling complimented however and is very inclined to accept the invitation.

“I would love to.” She replies after another moment of contemplation and smiles carefully. His returning smile is positively blinding.

“I will pick you up on Saturday at 7pm then? Or is another time better? I don’t want to get in the way of your daily schedule of putting the boys to bed.”

Junmyeon appreciates that he is thinking of her sons and books it as a bonus point in advance. There is nothing to worry about though. Yixing surely does not mind the extra cash for babysitting.

“No, 7pm is fine.”

“Great. That’s all for now. I am thoroughly informed about the progress on the project so you really don’t need to update me on that. We will speak about it in the middle of next week earliest.”

“Alright.” Junmyeon stands up satisfied and leaves with a soft “see you around”.

Baekhyun is telling a story about her elementary school years when Junmyeon steps back into her office. Tao is laughing softly and Sehun lets out boisterous noises. She smiles fondly and watches for a bit. As much as they bring themselves into trouble, she admires their creative energy and smart minds while doing so. They have yet to learn how to avoid plans turning into a mess that needs cleaning up later, but she is confident they will achieve it fast as well. Kids have time and she loves her boys carefree and open-minded. Can she really begrudge them that they are welcoming the idea of another man in their mother’s and inevitably their own life when there is still their father who picks them up once a month for a weekend? No, she is proud of them instead. What two wonderful sons she has.

“I have 30 more minutes to work before we go home. Please try to do homework until then and don’t distract Baekhyun from work. You are amazing for taking over by the way.”

Junmyeon thanks Baekhyun and sits Tao and Sehun down on her right side. She overhears Tao helping Sehun with his math homework and sighs happily when she gets her remaining work done smoothly and without interruptions.

“Time to go home.” Junmyeon tells Tao and Sehun when she turns the monitor off and grabs her coat. They both leave the place cleanly and Junmyeon praises their tidiness all the way home.

★★★☆

Saturday evening Junmyeon is prepared apart from one not so unimportant detail. She is unsure what to wear. Yixing who brought his guitar and comics the two like snorts amused when she calls him for help. 

“I am just not sure.” She says desperately “I mean, this is a private dinner, but I don’t know if he chooses a fancy restaurant or something less formal. I have so many dresses I wear to work that he has seen countless times and I don’t want to look like I haven’t made any effort, but also not like I did make too much of an effort, do you get me?” 

“What I get is that you’re rambling” Yixing replies and just points to the dress on the far right, the dark blue one with a belt and a silver buckle.

“Wear that one. It is elegant, but not overdressing and… he is your supervisor, right? Junmyeon, you can wear anything, he will like it. No one in a higher position invites a woman for dinner that works under him without being really interested.”

“And you know that, because…?” Junmyeon snaps a little at Yixing’s lax-as-always attitude.

“I know that because my sister married her boss and he was very clear about his intentions from the start.” Yixing shrugs and walks back to the boys.

By the time Mr. Wu rings the doorbell, Junmyeon is ready for a full five minutes and tense. When she had told Tao and Sehun that Yixing would be there Saturday night because she was going out for dinner with Mr. Wu they had grinned as brightly as they usually did on Christmas Day. As expected they even run to open the door for Mr. Wu.

“Hello Tao, hello Sehun, you probably know already that I kidnap your mother for dinner tonight.” Mr. Wu jokes and takes a few steps into the hallway.

Junmyeon joins them immediately after giving a few more pointers to Yixing about not giving Tao and Sehun too much coke and potato chips.

“You look good.” Mr. Wu compliments her.

“Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Yixing’s precious comment does both narrow and strengthen the compliment and Junmyeon tries not to let it get to her head too much. Mr. Wu has chosen slacks and a neat shirt.

“Mom” Tao starts as she reaches for her handbag.

“Yes Tao?”

“Don’t be back too late.”

“I won’t.” Junmyeon promises and bends down to kiss both her sons on the forehead.

“Treat her well.” Tao adds with a glare at Mr. Wu and Junmyeon laughs before she closes the door.

“He is fiercely protective.” Mr. Wu states over the main course. He has taken her to a restaurant with Guangdong Cuisine, stating it is his home region and he wants to share a familiar meal with her. Junmyeon loves the idea and is now happily eating black pepper beef while Mr. Wu has decided on fish. 

“What can I say, he loves his mother. Just because they like you doesn’t mean they trust you immediately.” Junmyeon explains and carefully wipes the corner of her lips with the handkerchief.

“Your sons like me then?”

“You cannot tell me you only noticed that now, Mr. Wu. They even gave you a triple star on the list.”

“Is that so? Now that is good news. Maybe I can convince their mother too that I deserve enough stars to make a galaxy.” Mr. Wu almost snorts into his white wine and Junmyeon watches him, watches the way his face softens and the scowling façade makes place for wide eyes and a bright smile. It is almost cute.

“I would love it if we stopped the formalities and just speak familiar.” Mr. Wu adds and leans over to pour more wine into her glass.

Junmyeon knows she should decline, she has her boys waiting at home, but it has been a long time she had such a good wine and so she lets him do as he pleases. It is nice too, after her ex-husband had lost his entire gentleman attitude towards her rather quickly, to bask in the attention of an attractive man again who is so keen on spoiling her.

“Please call me Yifan and I hope you will let me call you Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon finds that Mr. Wu- Yifan does not even know how much cuteness he exudes as he asks her. It almost sounds like pleading and she likes it, feels herself slowly permitting the feeling that Baekhyun accuses her off.

“Alright, Yifan.” Junmyeon tests the name on her tongue and raises her glass to toast him.

He cracks a few more jokes, some outright funny, others outright cheesy and embarrassing but she laughs nonetheless. The dessert is very Western but she does not complain and as the night runs later, proceeding to a cocktail for finish, Junmyeon finds herself telling Yifan more about her life. He listens as she reminisces in her college years, speaks about her life before she started working in their company and how it is to raise her two boys. She avoids the subject of her ex-husband as much as possible, but eventually she has to mention the divorce anyway.

“I am glad that the agreement has eventually been settled and the boys can live with me. At first he insisted on going to the court, he wanted to take them with him.”

Junmyeon still shivers at the panic, the sheer anguish and fear of Tao and Sehun being taken from her. She knows she would have fought all through the lawsuit like a lioness for her sons.

“Luckily he didn't.” Yifan agrees and looks at her seriously.

“Am I talking about him too much?” Junmyeon asks and mentally scolds herself. Ex-husbands are never a good topic for dates.

“Oh no, it is part of what makes you and I think it speaks volumes of your love for Tao and Sehun. I admire you, really, for holding on for them. I have a feeling you tend to do that a lot, putting them first.”

“Of course” Junmyeon huffs at him “they are my sons.”

“My parents are divorced.” Yifan says lightly, the smile not quite reaching the eye “and my father does not feel very much like he is my parent.”

“Oh.” Junmyeon gulps and falls silent. She feels that she unintentionally hurt Yifan and already opens her mouth to apologize when he waves her off.

“Don’t bother. I was raised by a strong mother and nothing has lacked in my life.”

“You could teach my sons a thing or two.” Junmyeon suggests with a laugh and twirls her cocktail glass in her left hand.

“If you let me, gladly.”

There is an underlying meaning to Yifan’s words and Junmyeon chooses to play a little, see if her charms, rusty from lack of usage and having aged past thirty, still have a fraction of their effect.

“Oh, I am sure I need a little more convincing than my sons.” She hints with a flirtatious smile, looking up at Yifan and _not that bad Kim Junmyeon, you still got what it takes._

Yifan licks his lips nervously and rests his elbows on the table, leaning forward towards her.

“Again, just give me a chance. You will see I am not half so bad.”

“Oh, I know that already. I have worked under you for how long now, a year? It was nothing but great, because I feel that you trust everyone and motivate the right way to pull a project through. You also never made it a problem when I had to leave because of Tao or Sehun.”

“While I am happy to hear that as your supervisor” Yifan replies “I would like to understand how you relate that to me as private person.”

“It means you are considerate and trusting without leaving room to exploit that.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Junmyeon returns the smile that Yifan shoots her and does not pull away when he lays a hand above hers on the table. Warmth is radiating from his skin onto hers and she is sure that her hand fits very well into most of his palm. Weirdly her heart beats up in her throat. A feeling so strangely familiar spreads in her and Junmyeon wonders how long it has been that a simple touch has put her into a mental frenzy.

“Don’t tell them, but I need to thank Tao and Sehun.” Yifan chuckles before he asks the waiter for the bill.

“For what?” Junmyeon wonders.

“I have tried to gather the courage to ask you out for an embarrassing long time and they gave me the last push.”

“They will never let you hear the end of it.” Junmyeon agrees with laughter and hopes she covers up the heat licking at her body from the knowledge that Yifan has, in fact, not asked her out on a whim. If he hears the sigh that escapes her when he pulls his hand away to pay, Yifan does not show it.

They spend the ride to her place in satisfied silence. Yifan is all smiles and Junmyeon comes to the realization it has been a long time since she had so much fun. Although she will never admit it out loud, Yifan makes her feel special in a way that does not reduce her solely to a mother. If she is honest with herself then her well-built wall of indifference towards Yifan has crumbled completely. Before tonight she has pushed the affection down, considering it inappropriate and unnecessary, also because of her sons. Yifan said she puts them first and it is true. Perhaps she wants to put herself first with him for a change.

“Tonight was lovely. Thank you so much, Yifan.” Junmyeon starts when he stops his car at the entrance of her building. 

“I have to thank _you_ for accepting the invitation. It was a wonderful evening. Would you mind going again another time?

Yifan looks so hopeful and Junmyeon does not want to say no anyway.

“I am sure I can borrow Yixing’s time again. Unless you want Tao and Sehun to tag along, but I dare say my boys will steal all your attention from me.”

“Does that make you sad?” Yifan teases and Junmyeon slaps a hand over her mouth because she feels caught.

Yifan laughs at the forthright gesture and pulls her hand down, taking it in his again. The friction makes the atmosphere in the car immediately feel thicker. 

“Perhaps we can go somewhere with the boys, but forgive me that I want to monopolize your time for a few more dates first.” Yifan admits.

Junmyeon fumbles with her bag and thinks for a moment before she replies. Here it goes: the possible destruction of a chance or hope for a life as not-so-single mother.

“Yifan, you need to realize that on the long run this is a three people deal. My sons are my everything. That doesn’t mean I am not willing to make place for you, but I need to take it slow and Tao and Sehun need to approve too. If you recall earlier, Tao feels very responsible and I trust my sons’ judgment.”

“I am aware of that.” Yifan responds and keeps her hand in his. “I believe I have been very clear that I am in. We go by your pace; after all I want Tao and Sehun to also trust me.”

Junmyeon does not trust her voice after his words and nods slowly, her gaze steady on him.

“Is it inappropriate to ask for a kiss already?” Yifan inquires next with big eyes and Junmyeon cannot help the grin spreading on her face at the hope shining in them.

“Do you know how cute you are when you are not being serious Mr. Wu?” she answers with a question herself and leans up to quickly peck his lips. The stunned look he gives her is priceless and precious.

“Until Monday, Yifan.” Junmyeon bids him goodbye before getting out of the car and heading for the building entrance.

“Until Monday.” Yifan repeats quietly.

_Okay, maybe Tao and Sehun deserve ice cream after all._

Another precious sight greets Junmyeon when she peaks into the boys’ bedroom after sending Yixing home with a very big thank you and more money than agreed on. Tao has curled up into a tight ball and almost resembles a cat while Sehun lies flat on his back, blanket kicked off slightly and limbs spread into all directions. Carefully she covers him up again and as she looks at the glowing galaxy of plastic stars she has stuck to the ceiling for her sons, an idea forms.

★★☆☆☆★★

When Yifan makes it to work on Monday, he is still thrumming with a content feeling over how well dinner went. He spots Junmyeon in her office, outfit proper and her face fresh. A smile graces her features and Yifan hopes that he can catch her by the printer later for a little small talk. He promised to take it slow, so Junmyeon surely does not want half of the office to know yet. Nothing spells gossip better than being called into your supervisor’s office repeatedly for no apparent reason, so he will refrain from it.

Yifan only drops his bag near his office table and heads straight for coffee in the kitchen. Returning, he sees Junmyeon’s back as she hurries down the hallway, clearly away from his office. He does not have much time to wonder what she wanted, because upon reentering his office he spots a single piece of paper lying on his blotting pad.

Sitting down Yifan takes in four big colorful stars drawn by children’s hands. He knows that those are from Tao and Sehun, fine motor skills not yet achieved. In between the big ones, he finds three neat and golden ones above Saturday’s date. There is a note in Junmyeon’s lovely handwriting attached at the back of the drawing.

“Let’s create a galaxy – one star at a time.”


End file.
